


Sunlight

by Snarktogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically i was bored and thinking about my poor baby, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Gen, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarktogo/pseuds/Snarktogo
Summary: Where his brothers had been cold and dark, Gabriel was sunlight and warmth





	Sunlight

 

He had no idea how many years had gone by now, time moved differently in hell after all. The thick manacles carved with enochian around his wrists bit deeply into the skin. Rubbed raw from useless efforts and rough handling, the smallest movement sent pinpricks of pain up his arms. Markings covered every inch of the cell walls, draining his power as quickly as it began to heal

 

Gabriel sat with his back against a slimy wall, frail knees brought to his chest in some effort to keep himself warm. Hell was always so cold, bitingly so. The fragments of clothes left on him did nothing to quell the frost that settled atop his shivering frame, torn holes and soaked through patches of blood made Gabriel only feel worse.

 

All his life Gabriel had loved the warmth of the sun. He remembered basking in it when he was younger, surrounded by the lush green of Eden and his brothers singing. How before the younger angels came to be and it was only God and his archangels, they would gather under the apple tree and listen to his father’s birds.

 

Even millennial on, when Loki toured the word in all his masquerading glory, the sunrise was an event never missed.

 

While Michael had been light blue, the colour of calm water, and where Lucifer had been silver, as steel glinted under fire; Gabriel had been the colour of mid-day sun, amber heated and warm.

 

There were no windows in hell, at least to the outside world. No sunlight to warm the cool stones of the prisons or drive away the darkness that leeched from every crevice, swallowing the world around him. So Gabriel sat, huddled and miserable, in his cell, serving his penance.

 

Yet another cruel trick from their father, Gabriel would have laughed if he could. He would have said anything, shouted anything, simply cried out until his voice was hoarse and there was nothing left to be said. If he could. Tight wire tugged at his lips til fresh blood trickled out, staining his already ruined skin and rags. Years and years before, when he had first arrived in his cell, Gabriel could talk freely.

 

He had bad-mouthed and screamed and cursed all the hell damned creatures that dared to come near, to lay their hands on him. He had thrown jab after jab at Asmodeus when he had appeared a hundred or so years into his imprisonment. Gabriel had waited for the moment Asmodeus would crack. Torture was something Gabriel could handle, something he could endure. But this…

 

As the Messenger of God, Gabriel had always cherished speaking. His words had once been able to tear kingdoms to dust and rebuild them again. Give joyous news for worthy of celebration or damn the rotten to justice. Asmodeus had taken away the one thing that still gave Gabriel his strength.

 

When his mouth was first stitched closed, Gabriel had fought valiantly, tearing and scratching at the wire until his mouth ran rivers of blood and pus. The enchanted wire didn’t give way and neither did his captors resolve. Without his usual quick mouthed remarks and silver tongue, the demons took much more joy in tormenting him. Without his words, Gabriel started to succumb easily to Asmodeus.

 

It was that day the Gabriel finally lost hope.

 

His father wasn’t about to swoop down magically from the sky and save his youngest archangel. That was never his style. He was all for free will.

 

His brothers would never stop their fighting for the sake of another.

 

Gabriel could still feel the way the angel blade had torn through him.

 

The archangel had no one.

 

The sound of metal screeching snapped Gabriel from his near catatonic state. He leaned forward on his knees, resting his head in his hands. A string of words came from outside, the thick southern accent giving away who was speaking.

 

Fucking Kernel Sanders.

 

Gabriel slowly looked up and towards the small metal opening on the door, his vision swam whenever he made the smallest movement. Outside stood Asmodeus, the collar of his white suit just visible. The strangest thing was, there was someone else next to him. Another man dress in what Gabriel presumed to be a suit, with dark hair.

 

He had a strange expression on his face.

 

“Meet the archangel Gabriel,”

 

The man’s eyes met Gabriel’s, sorrow and lifelessness leaked from the now dull whiskey iris’s. What the archangel saw in the man’s eyes surprised him the most. Surprise was expected, how many demons could tote around the fact they had one of Gods mightiest weapons under their thumb, but the horror…

 

There was no compassion from the mysterious man, probably another lackey Asmodeus had recruited, nothing that could count for sympathy; but horror was clear. Perhaps seeing such a powerful creature under lock and key was unnerving, or maybe Gabriel’s state was worse off than he thought. He didn’t exactly have a mirror with him.

 

Asmodeus gave another few muttered words before walking away, leaving his partner to stare at his prize. Gabriel continued to look at the man through the door hole, maintaining eye contact for as long as possible before the man as well went after Asmodeus.

 

The man brought a hand up to the doors handle and gave it an experimental tug, which surprised Gabriel, though the door did not budge. Even so, the man continued to look at him. As he made a turn to close the hatch, he must have remembered something, taking out his phone and holding it up to the hole.

A bright flash blinded the archangel momentarily and by the time Gabriel could even think about why this stranger would take a photo of him, the hatch was closing with a final clank.

 

Once again, Gabriel was left in the cold.

 

* * *

 

 

In the quiet of the night, as a black car sped along a deserted road, a sharp ringing came from the centre console.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Winchesters, I have information that might interest you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just a quick one shot, I might add an extra chapter if I'm feeling it. Thanks for reading and leave those kudos and comments and all that jazz


End file.
